Winter Night
by Emilee1
Summary: Ed and Winry spend a cold winter night together. Fluff EdxWinry


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: This is my first FMA fic, so if there's any OOCness please let me know. Now just to get one thing clear, "talking" _thinking_**

**Summary: Ed and Winry spend a cold winter night together. Fluff EdxWinry**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T for Teen Language**

**Type of story: One-shot**

**Winter Night**

**Author: Emilee1

* * *

**

It was a cold winter morning in Resembool. Small snow particles were falling making a white sheet over the ground. The sun could just barely be seen on the horizon making the snow glisten.

Ed was slowly making his way up a hillside to a small little house on top. His right auto-mail arm was hanging limply at his side. His clothes had been discarded earlier because they had been ripped and torn. All he had on was his black undershirt and black pants and shoes. His left arm was covered in gashes with blood seeping from them making a trail in the snow. The golden glow in his eyes had faded.

His vision started to become blurry. He took his left hand and rubbed his eyes. _Damn... I can't black out now._ With the last ounces of his strength, he reached up to knock on the door. His feet fell from under him as he hit the floor.

"Ed!" He saw a figure, but could not make it out. Then his world turned black.

* * *

**Later about 7:00 P.M.**

Ed's eyes shot open. He lifted himself from the bed he was sleeping in. Looking around, he lifted his right arm. _It's fixed…_ Then, he looked to his left arm. The cuts and gashes had been bandaged.

He walked to the door and turned the knob. Carefully, he pushed it open making sure not to make noise.

Slowly, he crept down the hallway, but turned when he heard a door shut.

"Ed! Are you all right?" Winry ran over to him concern sounding in her voice. "I was so worried!"

_Worried… about me?_ He still hadn't replied to her. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Is anybody there?"

He jumped at this sudden action, but nodded.

Winry then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked crossing his arms.

She pointed at his hair and regained her composure. "Your braid is a mess." He tried to look, but couldn't without a mirror.

"Come with me," Winry said trying not to laugh. He followed her into the room he was just in. He sat down.

"I'll be right back," Winry said walking out the door, but returned with a comb. She sat behind him and undid his braid. Then, she stroked the comb through his silky hair. Afterwards she began to tie it back. _His hair is so soft._

"Okay, all finished," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ed replied making his way toward the door.

"Um…, Ed?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Well, where's Al?" Winry asked worry in her voice.

"He's back at Central. I kind of left without him knowing, and got myself into a battle," Ed stated walking out the door. He walked down the hallway and outside where he sat on the snow.

Later, Winry walked outside carrying a blanket, and two mugs.

"Here," Winry said handing Ed one of the mugs. "It's hot chocolate."

"Isn't this stuff made from milk?" Ed asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't taste like milk."

He took a sip of the hot liquid, and sure enough it tasted like chocolate. Winry sat down beside him, and covered him with the blanket.

"It's too cold to be out here," Winry said as she began to shiver.

Ed noticed this, and put his arm around her.

"E-Ed?" She gasped at this action.

"Are you warmer now?" Ed asked trying to hide his red face.

Winry replied with a nod. She then laid her head on his chest.

After a little while, Winry said, "I think we better go in, it's getting late." She sat up and brushed her hair back with her hand.

"Winry?"

"Hmm…" she turned and met his gaze. Then he did something that she would never expect him to do.

Ed leaned in closer, his eyes fixed on her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. She was quite shocked at first but returned the kiss.

He then pulled away saying, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Winry shook her head, "Don't be sorry."

Finally, they both walked inside, and went to bed.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Notes: So what do y'all think? Please review! Sorry it was so short. **


End file.
